


Miss Fortune's Seduction

by flooj9235



Series: Singer [2]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flooj9235/pseuds/flooj9235
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the events of Singer, Veronica drops by to visit her girlfriend, the talented Miss Fortune.  Things get steamy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Fortune's Seduction

A knock at her suite door broke Christine out of her thoughts. With a grunt, she set aside her sketchbook and made a mental note of the lyrics she'd just come up with.  If Tommy was interrupting her again, Christine was tempted to sew his pant legs shut.

She unlocked and opened the door, pleasantly surprised to see a shy Veronica.

The brunette offered her a bashful smile, and Christine reached out and looped an arm around Veronica's waist, pulling her into the suite.  She pressed a gentle kiss to Veronica's lips, pushing the door shut and breaking away to lock it once again.

"Hey," Christine murmured, smiling at the happy look in Veronica's eyes.

“Hey,” the scribe returned lightly, hugging the smaller woman close.  “I still get freaked out by all the guards on this floor.  It’s like they’re all waiting for me to steal something.  Or kidnap you.”

Christine chuckled.  “Mostly that last one.  Tommy doesn’t want anyone unexpected up here at any cost.  It’d be bad business to have one of his stars killed.”

Veronica’s face darkened at the thought, but when Christine patted her cheek gently she brightened.  “If anyone tries to get at you, I’ll knock their teeth out,” she promised, lifting her fists and posing.

Christine laughed again.  “My hero.”  She studied Veronica for a minute, noticing the cast on Veronica’s wrist was gone.  “So I guess your hand is all better?”

Veronica nodded and started telling Christine about getting the cast removed.  She settled on the foot of Christine’s bed while the bald woman returned to her desk, still listening.

Christine doubted she’d ever get tired of the sound of Veronica’s voice, no matter what she was talking about, and was actually disappointed when Veronica noticed the sketchbook and stopped.

“Are you writing a new song?”

Christine nodded, handing over the sketchbook.  She couldn’t restrain laughter when Veronica gave the book a puzzled look.  “I can’t read,” she reminded Veronica.  “So I doodle and just keep it all up here.”

Veronica made a noise of understanding, leafing through the drawings instead.  “Hey, these are good!”

The singer scoffed.  “What, you doubted me?”

“No,” Veronica amended instantly.  “I’m just pleasantly surprised is all.”  Her eyes narrowed as she studied one of the drawings.  “This looks like me.”

Christine grinned.  “It is.  You’re my favorite thing to draw.”

“Flirt,” Veronica accused.

“Hottie,” Christine retorted.

That shut Veronica up and she sat there and looked flustered.

Christine smirked, knowing that she’d won.  She studied her girlfriend for a few minutes, then let her instincts take over.  “So you’re sure you’re all healed up?”

Veronica nodded, rubbing at her wrist without cringing.  “Yeah.  Why?”

Christine stood and moved closer to the bed, straddling Veronica and tracing the brunette’s jaw gently.  The hitch in Veronica’s breathing wasn’t lost on her and Christine smiled.  “‘Cause I’ve been wanting to do this for ages,” she murmured, dipping her head and pressing a sound kiss to Veronica’s lips.

The brunette sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Christine’s shoulders and enjoying the lazy affection.

Christine pushed against Veronica gently, following when Veronica fell back against the mattress.  She let her kisses become more insistent, breaking away to kiss at Veronica’s neck instead.

The scribe pulled Christine closer, twisting her head to give the bald woman better access.  Her breath left her in a soft moan and Christine smiled against her skin.

Veronica squirmed with embarrassment, but didn’t push Christine away.

The bald woman let her lips suckle at Veronica’s pulse point, remembering all the things she knew her girlfriend liked and drawing another moan out of the brunette.  Veronica pulled her closer, arching up against her and giving a little whine.

Christine chuckled, lifting her head to kiss Veronica again, resting her hand atop Veronica’s breast and giving it a gentle squeeze.

Veronica broke away and moaned again.  “You have a show soon,” she managed, obviously enjoying Christine’s touch.

“But I have a beautiful woman beneath me right now,” Christine replied, giving Veronica’s breast another squeeze and grinning at Veronica’s reaction.

“Smooth talker,” Veronica muttered, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

“You better believe it, Gorgeous.”  Christine dipped her head and traced her lips along Veronica’s jaw, feeling the scribe shudder beneath her.  “Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Veronica groaned, her voice strangled as she arched into Christine’s touch.

“Do you want to take your shirt off?”

Veronica sat up almost immediately, pushing Christine away enough to start tugging the shirt over her head. The singer grinned and backed away, opting to watch the show.

Veronica lifted her arms above her head, pulling the shirt off.  She gave her own gray undershirt a dirty look and tugged it off as well.  She tossed the clothing aside and gave Christine an expectant, hopeful smile.

The singer’s eyes roamed over Veronica’s toned body, lingering on her full breasts.  After a few moments, she finally dragged her gaze up to meet Veronica’s, loving the bashful arousal in the brunette’s eyes.

“Are you just going to stand there forever, or do you plan on getting back over here?” Veronica asked impatiently, a teasing twinkle in her eye.

“Just enjoying the view,” Christine replied lightly.  She made a show of pushing her sleeves up before moving back toward Veronica, meeting the scribe’s mouth in a deep kiss.

Veronica’s hands curled around her collar, holding her close until neither of them could breathe.  She rested her forehead against Christine’s for a moment, catching her breath.  The brunette dropped another quick peck on Christine’s lips before busying herself with the buttons on Christine’s shirt.

The singer chuckled and raised her eyebrows, her heart swelling with affection at the concentration on Veronica’s face.

“Not fair,” Veronica explained simply, getting the last of the buttons undone.  She grinned and pressed a kiss to Christine’s collarbone, her fingers tracing light circles across Christine’s belly.

The singer was momentarily anxious about the scars riddling her skin, but Veronica didn’t seem to mind. The brunette traced gentle fingers across the scars, followed by a brush of her lips.  The affectionate touches made something deep inside Christine relax, and she grinned down at her girlfriend.

Veronica responded with a sweet smile before her lips found Christine’s nipple, and the singer couldn’t stop a grunt of pleasure.

Christine nearly lost herself in the sensation, hazily remembering that she had a show.  She didn’t want to show up late, looking completely disheveled, and it took all of her willpower to nudge Veronica away.  She dropped to her knees in front of the brunette, cradling Veronica’s face in her hands and kissing her slowly.

The heady tenderness of the moment overwhelmed Christine and she relished the feeling of Veronica’s mouth against hers.  Something in her chest swelled as she realized how much she loved Veronica.  That the brunette was there and obviously enjoying her touch was almost unbelievable.  Even after all those years apart, Veronica had chosen to be with her, and the thought nearly brought a lump to Christine’s throat.

“I want to fuck you,” the singer murmured when they broke apart.  “I love you, Vee, and I just—I want to show you.”

A blush colored Veronica’s cheeks even as a smile spread across her face.  “I’d tell you to buy me dinner first, but I think all the free show tickets totally make up for that.”

The singer paused, her stomach twisting nervously.  “Was that a no or…?”

Veronica looked embarrassed.  “A big yes,” she assured Christine, winding her arms around the singer’s neck.  “Please.  You have no idea how much I meant yes.”

The awkward rambling from the brunette relaxed Christine, and she smiled at her girlfriend, swelling with affection all over again.  “You’re so cute.”  She crawled up into Veronica’s lap and showered her with kisses once again, letting her lips trail down Veronica’s jaw to her neck.

In what felt like no time at all, Christine had pressed Veronica back onto the mattress and was all but attacking the scribe with her lips.  Veronica arched up against her, her fingers curling into Christine’s shoulder blades as she tried to pull the singer closer.

The swell of Veronica’s breasts against her own made Christine’s mind go fuzzy, and she turned her attention to the beautiful mounds of flesh.  Veronica’s nipples were hard and Christine let her fingers pinch and tug at them.  The scribe groaned and pressed into Christine’s touch, squirming underneath the bald woman.

Straddling Veronica made their movements even more arousing, and Christine couldn’t stop a smile when she realized Veronica was trying to grind up against her.  She crawled off of the scribe and back onto the floor.

Veronica pushed herself up on her elbow and pouted at the singer.

Christine smiled and tugged at the waistband of Veronica’s pants.  “You know these need to come off, right?”

Veronica huffed impatiently, looking relieved that Christine wasn’t stopping.  “Then get them off me!”

The singer was tempted to laugh, but the dark arousal in Veronica’s eyes banished the urge from her mind.  She hooked her thumbs around Veronica’s waistband and gave the pants a tug.  The brunette lifted her hips, and the pants slid down her legs easily.

Christine tossed them aside, working Veronica’s underwear off as well.  She tossed them aside too, then stretched up and caught Veronica’s mouth in a kiss.  “Can I—”

“Yes,” Veronica pleaded, falling back into the bed and spreading her legs.

Christine couldn’t help herself; she gazed at the woman below her, studying the glistening arousal between Veronica’s legs.  The thought that Veronica was so turned on because of her sent a little rush through the singer, and she smiled before letting her hands rest on Veronica’s thighs, thumbs rubbing gentle circles on the smooth skin.

The scribe shuddered, hooking her legs around Christine’s waist and pulling the smaller woman closer.  “You’re teasing me,” she accused, laughing at the devilish grin on Christine’s face.

“Only a little.”

Veronica scoffed, dragging Christine down to meet her for a kiss.  “More like a lot,” she muttered, squirming underneath Christine once again, trying to find some friction.  “Didn’t your girlfriend ever teach you it’s not nice to tease?”

The bald woman chuckled.  “I seem to remember being pulled into a supply closet quite a few times, and getting brought right to the edge, but not actually coming.  Think of it as payback,” she finished sweetly.

Veronica’s cheeks reddened and she averted her eyes.  “You never complained much,” she muttered.

“I loved it,” Christine admitted. “Meant something better was coming that night, and god it was hot, having you snatch me away and leave me aching.”

A sly smile started at the corner of Veronica’s mouth and she eyed their positions.  “I can try it again,” she offered with a waggle of her eyebrows, reaching up to give Christine’s collar a playful tug.

Christine laughed, shaking her head.  “I have a show, remember?”

The brunette sighed and nodded.  “Fine.”  She reluctantly pushed Christine away and started to sit up.  “I guess we should stop.”

Christine raised an eyebrow.  “When did I say I wanted to stop?”  She grinned when Veronica faltered, moving closer and pressing another lingering kiss to Veronica’s lips.  “Just because I shouldn’t show up looking like I’ve been jumped doesn’t mean I can’t touch you.”

Veronica seemed to war with herself.  Christine could see the protest about the fairness of the situation in the brunette’s eyes, but Veronica finally gave a relieved sigh.  “Thank God,” she muttered, pulling the singer close again.  “If you left me this worked up…”

Christine chuckled and palmed Veronica’s breasts again.  “Can I touch you?” she asked softly, surprised by the sultry tone of her own voice.

Veronica shivered under her hands and nodded.  Her breath came out of her lips in needy, shallow gasps as Christine’s fingers trailed from her chest toward the junction between her legs.

Christine paused to enjoy the heat of Veronica so close to her fingers, finally giving in when Veronica whined softly.  She dipped her fingers into the wet heat, half amazed at how aroused the brunette was.  The singer stroked through Veronica’s folds a few times, ghosting around her little nub.  Veronica moaned and tried to buck her hips against Christine’s hand, but the singer smiled and pulled away from her.

“Christine,” Veronica whined.

“Soon,” Christine promised, leaning over to silence Veronica’s protest with a kiss.  After a moment, she returned her fingers to the brunette’s slick center, causing Veronica to break away with a gasp.  Christine loved the effect she was having on the scribe, unable to hide a smile.  “Is it okay if I go inside you?”

“So long as it means you’ll actually be touching me,” Veronica retorted with a hazy grin.

Christine chuckled and made sure her first two fingers were slick and prepared, gently pressing them against Veronica’s entrance.  The scribe groaned and spread her legs a little wider, allowing Christine’s fingers to slip inside her.

The warmth of Veronica around her fingers was one of the best sensations in the world.  Christine moved her hand slowly at first, enjoying the smooth wetness and the slight whine the brunette made.

Veronica coaxed faster movements out of the singer, rocking against her hand and voicing her approval through grunts and happy little moans.

Once she’d found a comfortable rhythm and settled into it, Christine pressed her thumb against Veronica’s clit and rubbed gentle circles around it, moving in time with her fingers.

Veronica let out a strangled moan and arched back into the bed, grabbing at Christine’s shoulders.  “Chris—ah, keep going, I’m...”

A knock at the door startled both of them, and Christine stilled the motion of her hand.

“Miss Fortune, the show will be starting soon,” a guard called.

“One minute,” Christine responded, turning to grin down at Veronica again.

“No way are you going to leave me this close,” Veronica growled, catching Christine’s collar and pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

Christine purposefully kept her hand still, pretending to ponder the idea for a moment.  “It’d be good payback,” she reasoned, unable to hide a grin.

Veronica pouted, stifling a pleased moan when Christine’s hand started pumping into her again.  “Oh, tha—holy…”

Christine was glad she still remembered exactly how to bring Veronica to the edge, and allowed the brunette to teeter on the brink of orgasm for a moment.  Finally, she gave Veronica the last push she needed, and felt the scribe tighten around her fingers.

Veronica nearly cried out in ecstasy, muscles tensing under Christine’s touch.  The singer quickly clapped her hand over Veronica’s mouth, muffling the sounds of Veronica’s orgasm so the guards wouldn’t hear.

The brunette shook beneath Christine, riding out the waves of pleasure on the gentle motions of Christine’s fingers.  Finally, she sagged back into the bed, kissing at Christine’s palm.

The bald woman removed her hand from Veronica’s mouth, only to find herself pulled in for a weak kiss.

“Thank you,” Veronica panted, a dazed grin growing on her face.

Christine smiled and gently withdrew her fingers from inside Veronica.  She stuck her slick fingers into her mouth, relishing in the sharp taste that was still familiar after all their years apart.  She was tempted to shift and bury her face in Veronica’s folds, wanting to drink up as much of Veronica’s arousal as she could.  The thought of bringing Veronica to another orgasm was an added bonus, and it took all the willpower Christine had to restrain herself.  Tommy would kill her if she was late for a show.

Veronica was wearing a lazy grin when Christine finally looked back down at her.  “That was awesome,” she murmured, stretching.

Christine smiled.  “I’m glad.”  She started to button her shirt back up, pausing when Veronica reached for her.  

The scribe’s fingers took over, deftly pushing the buttons back through their holes.  She finished the one just below Christine’s collar, then smiled and tugged Christine down for another slow kiss.

The singer nearly lost herself in the softness of Veronica’s lips, content to stay there forever.  

Veronica was the one to break away, and she glanced between Christine and the suite door.  After a moment of hesitation, a predatory grin spread across the brunette’s face.  She pulled Christine down onto the bed beside herself, rolling over between Christine’s legs.  

Christine knew she should protest, but nothing else seemed to matter anymore.  She groaned as Veronica pinned her hands above her head, and the scribe silenced her with a kiss.  Veronica’s free hand squeezed at her breasts, and she leaned forward enough to press her thigh against Christine’s center.

The singer gasped at the pressure against her, moving against Veronica slightly.  She hadn’t realized how turned on she’d gotten; watching Veronica come was awe-inspiring, and apparently very arousing.

Veronica nipped at Christine’s bottom lip and grinned at the woman beneath her.  She trailed her fingers down Christine’s chest, scratching lightly through the fabric of Christine’s shirt.  The brunette hooked her fingers around the waistband of Christine’s pants and gave the fabric a playful tug.

Christine grunted, shifting her hips toward the brunette’s questing fingers.

The scribe chuckled and released Christine’s wrists to undo the button on the singer’s pants.  As soon as there was room, she slipped her hand into Christine’s underwear, fingers immediately plunging into the singer’s arousal.

Christine mewled, silenced by a soft kiss.  Veronica didn’t bother to restrain Christine, instead letting her hands focus on the singer’s center and massage her breasts.

Veronica’s fingers were so good against her and Christine bucked into the scribe’s touch.  Her heart was pounding in her ears and she could hardly hear anything over her own ragged gasps for breath.

She was so close, and nothing else mattered except Veronica.  A few breathy curses slipped out of her lips and she could feel her body teetering on the edge of orgasm.

As if on cue, Veronica pulled away, sitting back on her heels.

Christine gave the scribe an incredulous look.  “Seriously?”

“You said you loved it,” Veronica pointed out, looking quite pleased with herself.  “Besides, I can make it up to you later.”

Another knock came at the door.  “Miss Fortune, five minutes to showtime.”

“Coming!” Christine called hurriedly, scowling as she buttoned her pants again.  “Or at least I thought I was,” she added, cutting her eyes at the brunette.

“Enjoy the show,” Veronica said sweetly.

Christine stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, but got to her feet.  Her knees felt weak and her mind was fuzzy, but she walked toward the door as normally as she could manage.  “Cover up,” she told Veronica, giving her a few seconds to dive under the covers before she pulled the door open.  “Hey, Joe.  I’m ready.”

The guard nodded and flashed her a grin.  He escorted her to the stairs, reading her the set list as they descended toward the casino.  Christine was only half listening, trying her best not to focus on the ache between her legs.

Tommy didn’t mention her being late, just grinned and helped her tie her bow tie.  He went out and announced her when it was time for her show to start, and Christine walked out onto the stage, greeting her fans with a smile.

She was halfway through the set when she noticed movement in the wings.  Christine glanced over, nearly choking on her lyrics when she saw Veronica standing there with a seductive smile on her face.

The brunette twiddled her fingers in an innocent wave, nodding to the beat of the song.

Christine tore her eyes away from her girlfriend and stared out at the crowd, sure that if she continued to stare at Veronica, she wouldn’t be able to finish the song without jumping her.  She smiled out at the crowd, desperate to have the brunette finish what she’d started.  The arousal between her legs was almost overwhelming, and Christine tried to think of anything except Veronica.

Somehow, Christine finished the rest of the set, and when Tommy walked out to announce the next act, she walked off stage on shaky legs.

Veronica started to congratulate her on a good show, but Christine just grabbed her arm and headed to the stairs.  “What, we don’t get to stay for the after party?” the brunette teased.

Christine growled in response, practically kicking her suite door open when they finally reached it.  “We’re having our own after party,” she decided, all but slamming the door closed.  “I was dying the whole show.”

Veronica laughed, giving the shorter woman a push toward the bed.  Christine fell onto it willingly, and Veronica crawled over top of her.

“Just how you like it,” the scribe mused with a grin.  She dipped her head down to kiss Christine.

The singer inhaled sharply when Veronica’s hand slipped into her pants, moving her hips against the brunette’s fingers.  Veronica grinned when her fingers met Christine’s arousal, teasing the bald woman enough to make Christine growl out a curse.

Veronica started to pull away and fiddle with Christine’s clothing, but the singer grabbed her and held her close.

“Don’t you dare,” Christine panted, eyes half-lidded.

Veronica smiled and nodded.  “Okay.”  She opened the button of Christine’s pants, then returned her fingers to Christine’s center.  The brunette kissed at the smaller woman’s jaw, trailing her lips down Christine’s neck.

Christine was so close and Veronica’s hand was delicious against her.  “Inside,” she pleaded, spreading her legs slightly.  The scribe obliged, pressing two fingers into her.  The heel of Veronica’s hand ground against Christine’s clit, and as Veronica nipped at Christine’s earlobe, the singer came hard around her fingers.

Christine’s mind was hazy with pleasure and she couldn’t help the dazed smile that started at the corner of her mouth.  She was still panting when Veronica pulled away, and it took almost superhuman effort to open her eyes.

Veronica looked pleased as she cleaned off her fingers, then settled down beside her girlfriend.  “Good?” the scribe murmured, pressing a kiss to Christine’s temple.

“Yes,” Christine promised, curling up around Veronica.  She caught the brunette’s mouth in another kiss, and the two laid there, wrapped up in each other’s arms.  Veronica’s kisses became more insistent after a while, and Christine pulled away to smirk at her.  “What, round two already?”

“You’re hot when you… y’know,” Veronica muttered, her ears turning pink.

Christine laughed, then rolled over on top of her girlfriend.  Judging by the twinkle in Veronica’s eye, she was going to be up all night, and Christine couldn’t wait.


End file.
